24 Heures
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Il l'a quitté cette nuit. Elle n'a jamais été capable de s'en remettre complètement. Hermione et le reste du monde magique croit Ronald Weasley mort. Mais l'estil vraiment ? Trad de blufiresprite
1. Seule

Je vous avais promit de revenir avec une histoire plus longue, elle ne fera que trois chapitres mais c'est tout de même une magnifique histoire. Sachez que moi, même si le dernier Harry Potter sort demain, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'arrêterais de traduire des histoires. Ce n'est pas parce que JK Rowling n'écrit plus sur Harry que nous ne le pouvons pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Seule**

Les nuages étaient devenus de plus en plus foncés au fil des heures. Le soleil ne brillait plus comme avant. Les gens fronçaient les sourcils, souriaient rarement mais ne riaient jamais. Le jour passait – le matin se mêlant à l'après-midi – et la nuit amplifiait chaque seconde, chaque moment, chaque sentiment éprouvé durant la journée. L'obscurité l'avait avalé entièrement et l'avait masqué dans ce qui était incontestablement un berceuse jouée continuellement dans une clef mineure. Elle était apaisante, bien qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre tout à fait ; un sentiment qu'il était dur d'éprouver en ces temps troublés. Personne ne pourra jamais l'identifier de toute façon.

La nuit a toujours été une de ses faiblesses. Elle glissait vers la froide et gluante mélancolie qui ne la laissait pas partir. La dépression était une chose étrange et inhabituelle, une chose horrible, désastreuse. Bien qu'il soit épouvantable de ne pas fournir la pitié au pessimiste, tout ça se perdait dans la beauté de la mélancolie. Une fois prit au piège, l'optimiste ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adhérer à son tissu émotionnel : une habituelle et complexe lumière qui l'entourait de toute part.

A ce moment, la lumière d'Hermione n'avait plus rien de tel. Elle avait disparu.

Avec lui.

C'est la nuit qui l'a emporté. La nuit avait apporté la mort. La nuit avait apporté la douleur, qui enveloppait ses épaules raide tel un châle. Elle semblait s'être insinuée sous sa peau, pas un instant disposée à s'en aller. Elle ne la laisserait jamais en paix.

_« __Je dois y'aller, Hermione. __Il a besoin de moi, » dit-il d'un air suppliant._

_Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas aider son ami ; c'est juste qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule._

_« S'il te plait n'y va pas, » murmura-t-elle._

Mais il est quand même parti. Malgré ses efforts, malgré sa promesse, il l'a quitté. Il l'a quitté et n'est jamais revenu. Il l'a quitté pour toujours. Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui. Elle commençait juste à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si calme et détendue avec lui. Il avait un pouvoir sur elle ; son cœur lui appartenait. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il ne revienne pas. Et ne lui rende jamais.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel incolore et prit une autre petite gorgée de son café. C'était ici, ici à l'une de ces tables, oû ils se sont assit ensemble une dernière fois. Hermione effaça distraitement le thé inexistant renversé. Elle regarda des yeux imaginaires et rejoua dans sa tête leur dernière conversation encore et encore._ Si seulement j'avais dit quelque chose, _pensa-t-elle. _Quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui l'aurait arrêté… peut-être serait-il là._

Une larme tomba sur la surface en métal de la table. Elle l'ignora ; elle était probablement encore en train de pleurer. Cela lui arrivé souvent. Elle pleurait pendant des heures mais ne le réalisait que lorsqu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Une autre tomba, et plein d'autres encore.

Le ciel gronda et la terre trembla. A nouveau, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. _Il est vraiment gris,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle le regarda et secoua la tête, son café oublié. Elle laissa la pluie s'abattre sur elle. Elle glissait doucement sur sa peau, telle une caresse. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma ses yeux, souriant presque. Hermione aimait lorsque les nuages étaient en accord avec elle. Les passants la regardaient avec sympathie alors qu'elle dansait sous l'orage. Elle s'en fichait ; elle avait déjà dansé sous d'autres orages avant celui là. La foudre crépita au-dessus d'elle et s'abattit dans l'atmosphère, assourdissante.

L'été n'avait jamais été aussi accablant. Habituellement il était rempli d'amusement, de rire, d'amour. Mais c'est tout ça qu'elle avait perdu. Les larmes et l'angoisse était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle donna un coup de pied par terre et se retrouva couverte de boue. Hermione leva ses mains vers le ciel alors qu'il grondait violement. Son sac sous la table n'a jamais été une seule fois frappée par la pluie cinglante. Elle le découvrit tout à fait soudainement – et au milieu d'un tournoiement – y donna un coup de pied et l'envoya valser dans la rue, son contenu se répandant par terre.

Elle courut après le rouleau alors qu'il dévalait le court d'eau. Le rouleau disparu soudain alors qu'un automobiliste passait en trombe devant elle en l'éclaboussant. Le parchemin se retrouva au coin d'une ruelle sombre. Elle courut plus vite sous la pluie obscure.

_« Miss Granger ? » dit un homme à l'air officiel sur le pas de sa porte. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas partir._

_« __Oui, c'est moi. __Savez-vous quelque chose sur 'Ronald Weasley' ? » demanda-t-elle avec impatience._

_L'homme ne la regarda pas. __« Heu, oui. __Il est porté disparu. Il a apparemment fait parti d'un groupe de personne qui ont été enlevé, torturé et probablement tué par Lord... heu, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronconcer-Le-Nom. Leurs corps, cependant, n'ont pas été retrouvés__. Il semble qu'ils aient juste… disparu. »_

_Hermione le regarda, perplexe. __« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? __Vous dites qu'il a été tué juste parce que vous n'arrivez pas à le retrouver ? »_

_L'homme déroula un morceau de parchemin préalablement fermé par un ruban rouge et le lui tendit. « Voici le rapport. Je suis vraiment désolé, » dit-il._

_Elle prit le parchemin et le jeta par terre. « Vous ne pouvez pas me dire qu'il est parti ! » hurla-t-elle, confuse. Elle cligna des yeux furieusement, essayant d'empêcher les larmes de couler, mais c'était impossible. Elle avança vers l'homme, les poings serrés. « Vous ne pouvez pas me dire qu'il est parti, » murmura-t-elle avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Elle se sentit soudain fatiguée, comme si tout vie l'avait quitté. Elle trembla violement et du s'accrocher à la porte pour ne pas tomber._

_L'homme recula, les yeux baissés. « Je suis vraiment désolé, » dit-il à nouveau, doucement. Puis il transplana. _

_Elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir._

_Juste un parchemin. Avec un ruban rouge._

Elle saisit le parchemin par le ruban et la chose la plus étrange arriva : le parchemin glissa du ruban et lentement tomba par terre et se retrouva dans l'eau quelque mètres plus loin. Avec un clignement des yeux, Hermione lutta pour l'atteindre à temps, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les égouts.

Hermione cligna des yeux à nouveau. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais ouvert.

_Juste un ruban,_ pensa-t-elle, et la nuit la rattrapa de nouveau.

Les larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage alors qu'elle s'asseyait par terre, la tempête faisant rage au-dessus d'elle. _Juste un ruban. _Elle retira le ruban et le lia dans ses cheveux avant de se pelotonner sur le trottoir humide.

Le jour oû Ron a été tué fut le jour de la dernière bataille entre le Bien et le Mal. Cela avait été rude et extrêmement difficile. A sa manière, Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu, avait triomphé. Il avait sauvé le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus par la même occasion, mais il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Cela faisait presqu'un an qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Il ne pouvait même plus se regarder en face. Il avait laissé son meilleur ami mourir. Il lui avait demandé son aide ; Ron l'avait rejoint et avait confiance en lui. Il l'avait laissé mourir. Il l'avait en levé à Hermione.

La pluie faisait partie d'Hermione maintenant. Elle était trempée et tremblait violement. Mais pas à cause du froid, à cause de la douleur. Elle ferma les yeux et vit son visage. Elle ferma ses yeux avec force, essayant de le faire disparaître. Elle n'avait pas de ça besoin maintenant. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et regarda vers le ciel. Mais elle ne vit pas le ciel. A la place, elle vit un visage plein de tâches de tousseur, un homme roux baissa les yeux vers elle.

Elle s'assit rapidement. « Ron ? » murmura-t-elle. Mais elle ferma les yeux. Elle l'imaginait. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Il était mort. _Mort_, pensa-t-elle.

Des bras musclés l'encerclèrent et défirent le ruban de ses cheveux. « Tout va bien, Mione. Je suis là," dit une voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de Ron.

Mais Hermione ne se laisserait pas berner. Elle s'était souvent laissée emporter par une conversation imaginaire, un rêve ; il la rencontrait toujours à un café, il venait toujours chez elle pour 'boire un café' et il devait toujours repartir pour son travail d'Auror avant d'embrasser sa main.

Cependant, elle accueillait la fantaisie qui la tenait maintenant, si chaude, si près, et si réel. Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Il était toujours là, mais la regarda différemment.

« Ron ? » murmura-t-elle encore.

« Hermione, » dit-il.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'aggrandirent.

Puis elle tomba en arrière, l'obscurité l'enveloppant rapidement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était la dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait, avant de se réveiller. Elle sentait le café, et entendait siffler la bouilloire. Sa vision revint lentement. Elle était allongée sur un divan, une lourde couverture reposant sur sa poitrine.

« Ron ? » dit-elle. Bien qu'elle se sente faible, sa voix était forte et se répercuta dans la pièce.

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle lentement, hésitant. « J'avais peur que tu ne réveilles pas, » dit la voix familière.

Elle s'assit abruptement, aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Peut-être l'espoir et les prières avaient marché après tout. « Ron ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? » demanda-t-elle presque désespérément.

L'autre personne marche dans la pièce et posa une tasse de café sur la table à côté d'Hermione. « Oui, » dit-il.

Elle ne le regarda pas. Elle respira profondément lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le divan, et tous deux ne dirent rien pendant un moment.

Ron parla le premier. « Hermione, » commenca-t-il. « Je sais que c'est très difficile à comprendre, mais s'il te plait regarde moi. »

Hermione ferma ses yeux et rapidement essuya les larmes qui avait coulé malgré elle. « Je… je ne peux pas, Ron. Je ne peux pas, » murmura-t-elle. « Es-tu vraiment là ? Après tout ce temps ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un rêve ou autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle se tourna vers lui, mais ne pu toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux. « Comment pourrais-je être sûre que tu es… réel ? »

Ron la fixa un moment, contemplatif, puis lui prouva comme il le pouvait. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui. Hermione ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pleurer contre sa poitrine à son contact, et bientôt elle ne fut pas la seule à trembler sous l'émotion. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les mains de Ron s'enfouissant de temps en temps dans ses longs cheveux humides, ses mains à elle se fermant lentement pour former deux poings. Elle frappa sa poitrine ; il la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle sanglota et murmura des accusations incohérentes pour l'avoir laisser. Puis il murmura des excuses dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolée, ma puce, » dit-il une fois lorsqu'il la su calmée.

Elle le regarda finalement. Son visage était plus pale et fatigué. Ses épaules étaient plus larges, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il avait maigri. Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi lumineux et plein de vie qu'ils l'étaient la nuit oû elle l'avait supplié de ne pas partir. Ses cheveux, au contraire, semblaient plus brillants, mais étaient plus longs et tombaient de chaque côté de son visage. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » fut la seule chose qu'elle dit.

Il soupira et la serra dans ses bras. Dans ses cheveux, il dit, « J'ai été enlevé. »

« Je le sais ça, Ronald. Tu n'es pas seulement parti, » dit Hermione.

Il respira profondément et continua. « J'ai été enlevé par une bande Mangemorts, avec dix-sept autres personnes. Ils nous ont emmenés par portoloin dans une terre éloignée et nous ont abandonné là. C'était la chose la plus horrible, Hermione. Nous ne savions pas comment nous enfuir, s'il fallait s'attendre à un hiver froid ou pas, s'il y avait des prédateurs… si les Mangemorts allaient revenir. Nous avons travaillé nuit et jour pour trouver une échappatoire.»

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utiliser vos baguettes magiques ? »

« La magie ne marchait, en fait, cela rendait les choses plus terribles encore, » dit-il. « Cela nous as prit une année entière pour rentrer chez nous. Je suppose que tu as pensé que j'étais mort ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, se sentant trop idiote pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu as agi comme ma mère. Elle s'est évanouie, elle aussi, » dit-il en souriant timidement. « Mon père n'a rien trouvé d'autre à dire que 'je pensais que je t'avais perdu, mon fils'. Une fois ma mère réveillée, elle ma prise dans ses bras et n'a pas arrêter de pleurer.»

« Ta pauvre mère ! » dit Hermione. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Il sourit. « Ouais, elle n'a presque pas voulu que j'aille vous trouver toi et Harry. »

Hermione regarda ailleurs lorsqu'il mentionna Harry. « Tu as vu Harry ? » demanda-t-elle d'une vois impassible.

Ron secoua la tête. « J'espérais que tu pourrais me dire oû il se trouve. Je suis chez lui mais apparement il a déménagé. »

« Désolé, » dit-elle en se déplaçant légèrement. « Je ne peux pas t'aider. Je n'ai pas parler à Harry depuis plus d'un an. »

Ron la regarde confus. « Mais... je pensais que vous étiez amis, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione le regarda, prête à pleurer de nouveau. « Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous ait pardonné à l'autre ta disparition, Ron. En fait, non… ce n'est pas vrai. Aucun d'entre nous n'a été capable de nous pardonner… je ne pense pas que nous y serions arriver un jour sans toi, Ron. Autrement, nous serions encore en contact aujourd'hui, » dit-elle. Elle pleurait maintenant ; son cœur avait mal sans ses deux meilleurs amis. Maintenant qu'elle en avait trouvé un et avait admis qu'elle n'avait pas parler à l'autre depuis une année entière, elle était dévastée. Et tout ça parce qu'elle ne pouvait surmonter le fait qu'elle avait laissé l'homme qu'elle aimait glissé entre ses doigts, partir loin d'elle et de Harry. Elle aimait Ron. Lorsqu'il était parti et était apparemment mort, c'était impossible de faire face à Harry. Impossible.

Ron la prit dans ses bras de nouveau. « C'est bon, Mione. Nous le trouverons, je te le promets. Et il y autre chose, aussi, » dit Ron.

Hermione essuya ses yeux et demanda, « Quoi ? »

« J'ai rencontré la fille de mes rêves, Mione, » dit-il, les yeux pétillants. « Et je voudrais que tu la rencontre, toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'aggrandirent et elle enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle disait, « J'adorerais. » Elle pleura de nouveau et Ron la tint fermement.

Elle avait vraiment voulu dire 'je t'aime'. Pas maintenant, pas maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis. Elle voulait lui dire la nuit oû ils s'étaient séparés pour toujours.

_Tu as attendu trop longtemps, _lui dit une voix dans sa tête.

'C'est trop tard', murmura-t-elle à elle-même alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

* * *

A très bientôt pour le seconde chapitre.


	2. Au cimetière

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trops longtemps pour ce chapitre. A menu, discussion entre Harry et Hermione mais pour la rencontre entre Hermione et Ron, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre.**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Au cimetière**

Elle prit la voie moldue ; marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus, monta dans l'autobus puis marcha jusqu'à sa destination. Il était plus prudent d'utiliser la voie moldue si elle voulait se rendre à l'église. Hermione se demandait souvent ce que l'église dirait si elle venait à découvrir le monde des sorciers. Elle supposait qu'elle se lancerait dans une Croisade contre tous ceux qui possédait une baguette magique. C'est en partie pour cette raison, elle l'avait appris, que le monde des sorciers se préservait autant que possible ; lorsque les deux mondes se croisaient, il n'était pas étonnant qu'autant de mémoires soint effacées.

En marchant vers l'arrêt de bus, elle réalisa qu'elle portait toujours son jean souillé de boue et son pull de la nuit passée. Elle toucha ses cheveux ; le ruban était là quelque part, lui aussi. Ron ne l'avait pas totalement enlevé de ses cheveux hier. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant – elle devait résoudre quelque chose d'autre avant qu'elle ne le revoit lui et son 'amour'. Alors qu'elle marchait vers l'arrêt du bus, elle vit son reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin. Elle ne ressemblait à _rien_. Non seulement ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid de rats, mais il y avait ces cernes sous ses yeux et la saleté sur ses joues et ses mains.

Elle était débraillée. Hermione n'était jamais comme ça. Elle pouvait se souvenir d'une époque oû elle était fière de sa propreté – lorsqu'elle désapprouvait le désordre qui régnait dans le dortoir de Harry et Ron. Mais c'était il y a une éternité, semble-t-il.

Elle regarda devant elle et payait le conducteur (ou plutôt, la petite boite à côté du conducteur) le prix d'un billet puis avança pour trouver une place de libre. Autour d'elle, les passagers la fixaient d'une façon grossière, critique. Une femme en particulier jeta un coup d'œil sur son journal, se moqua de l'apparence d'Hermione et retourna à sa lecture. Hermione gémit. A nouveau on lui rappelait une époque oû elle aurait répondu quelque chose, se serait défendue. Il y a peine un an, elle tenait une copie de ce même journal, assise loin de cette femme et contente de lire.

Elle avait annulé son abonnement à _la Gazette du Sorcier_.

Assise seule sur un siège, Hermione rassembla ses pensées, son cœur. Elle pouvait le sentir se briser à chaque seconde qui passait. Ne désirant pas que les larmes coulent à nouveau, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et se demanda vaguement si un jour ses yeux seraient finalement asséchés. Dehors, elle observait les gens dans la rue, dans leurs voitures ou dans les magasins. Si elle avait prit le Magicobus, elle n'aurait même pas été capable de faire la différence entre le ciel et la terre. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas emprunté. Si elle lisait toujours la Gazette du Sorcier, elle aurait su qu'il était rapidement sorti du circuit lorsque Voldemort avait décidé de détourner la station et d'utiliser les bus comme son moyen de transport. Mais c'était il y a un an. Aujourd'hui, le Magicobus était pour Hermione comme pour tous les autres sorciers et sorcières : un souvenir oublié.

Quand le conducteur annonça son arrêt, Hermione marcha dans l'allée, la tête basse, peu disposée à rencontrer les visages méfiants.

"Regarde ses cheveux !" entendit-elle dire une petite fille en riant.

"Ca suffit, Audrey. Ce n'est pas poli de rire de quelqu'un, peu importe l'aspect _minable _de cette personne, » dit une voix que Hermione en déduit être la mère d'Audrey.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle et les reconnu facilement. La femme avec le journal avait apparemment gardé sa fille cachée derrière les grandes pages de papier. Elle plissa les yeux en les regardant puis descendit du bus avec rage

"De l'audace !" se dit-elle. « Oh, honnêtement ! Si seulement j'avais brossé mes cheveux ce matin – cette femme est si superficielle ! Et sa fille – pauvre petite, apprendre une vie si superficielle ! »

Elle entra silencieusement dans l'église et marcha en croisant les yeux de la Vierge Marie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment la sorcière et Jésus s'entendraient mais elle fit avec. Puis elle se mit à genoux devant un banc et mit ses mains en signe de prière alors qu'elle récitait ce qu'on lui avait appris à l'école primaire.

Elle pria pour la femme avec le journal et sa petite fille, et demanda pardon d'être si grossière (bien qu'elles le méritent.) Hermione finit ses prières et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle avança prudemment et marcha vers l'extérieur oû se trouvait le cimetière. Elle garda la tête baissée. Elle venait souvent dans cette église. Elle trouvait rarement des personnes en deuil, mais alors qu'elle marchait, elle remarque une silhouette qui malgré la distance lui semblait familière.

Il semblait que cette personne était là dans le même but qu'elle, ce qu'Hermione souhaitait faire depuis ce matin.

"Harry ?" dit-elle tranquillement. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas de lui comme elle l'avait cru lorsqu'elle avait vu Ron.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais se tourna soudain au son de sa voix et la fixa de ses yeux verts. « Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il, et avant qu'Hermione ne puisse réaliser sa présence, il l'avait prise dans ses bras. « Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué, » dit Harry. Il la tint à bout de bras et déclara, les yeux brillants, « Je suis désolé. »

Hermione lui sourit. C'était le tout premier vrai sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres depuis un an. « C'est bon, Harry, » dit-elle puis fronça les sourcils. Elle le regarda et l'étudia. Il semblait aller bien et son visage avait mûri. Il avait toujours un certain charme, descendance directe de son père, James. Il portait toujours les mêmes lunettes et les cheveux mal coiffés, ainsi que sa légendaire cicatrice. Elle sourit. « _Tu_ m'as manqué, » dit-elle. Elle le serra dans ses bras. "_Je_ suis désolé."

Ses mots se répercutèrent autour d'eux. Harry la regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas ses excuses. Il regarda un instant la tombe qu'ils étaient venu voir puis la regarda de nouveau. « Hermione, pourquoi… ? » dit-il.

Mais elle le coupa rapidement, "Harry, il m'a laissé et m'a demandé de rester à la maison, de l'attendre après cette dernière bataille. Je lui aie dit de ne pas partir. J'aurais du le garder à la maison, ou j'aurais du partir et me battre, ou peut-être juste faire quelque chose et alors, personne ne me l'aurait enlevé, » dit Hermione d'une voix chevrotante.

Harry la serra de nouveau dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Puis il la relâcha.

Il marcha vers la tombe et Hermione le suivit. Harry s'assit sur le sol et désigna du doigts la rose qu'il avait mis soigneusement sur le côté de la tombe. « Je ne peux pas te croire, » murmura-t-il inopinément. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses que c'est ta faute. Je croyais que tu étais en colère contre moi. Et tout ce temps – TOUT CE TEMPS ! – tu pensais que _j_'étais fou ? Incroyable, Hermione, » dit-il tristement.

"Harry ?" dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il haussa les épaules. "Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? » Il n'attendit pas sa réponse. « Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'évitais ? » Il se tourna pour lui faire face. Hermione vit les larmes sur le point de tomber. Harry avait sûrement du le sentir car il baissa la tête et se tourna de nouveau. « _Je_ lui ais demandé de partir. _Je_ ne me suis pas soucié de lui ! _Je_ t'ai laisser tomber. Je n'ai pas voulu ça, Hermione. Je n'ai pas voulu ça. J'étais tellement préocupé par Voldemort ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, Hermione. Je ne voulais pas que Ron se fasse enlever – j'ai vu ce qui c'est passé, cet idiot de Voldemort ne me laissait approcher. Je pouvais le sauver. Je pouvais te sauver toi aussi. » Les épaules d'Harry se secouèrent alors qu'il pleurait une douleur qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Hermione marcha vers lui et essaya encore. « Personne ne te blâme, Harry, » dit-elle, hésitante.

"Bien sur qu'on me blâme !" cria-t-il, et il retomba sur le sol humide. « JE SUIS CELUI QUI L'A LAISSE PARTIR, BORDEL ! » Harry trembla une fois encore.

Hermione ne pu retenir ses propres larmes. Elle s'agenouilla et s'assit à côté d'Harry. Elle lui offrit une étreinte amicale et Harry, à contrecœur, accepta. Ils pleurèrent quelques instants, et Hermione sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau, presque comme la nuit dernière, lorsqu'elle avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Ron. Mais maintenant, c'était Harry qui avait besoin d'être réconforté, aimé et compris. C'était lui, Harry, qui avait besoin d'un ami. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant une année, c'était presque comme s'ils avaient repris une conversation laissée en suspens la veille. _Seulement c'était il y a un an,_ pensa Hermione.

"Harry ?" murmura-t-elle une fois qu'il se fut calmé.

Harry la regarda, ses lunettes avaient glissé sur son nez, les yeux brillants. « Ouais ? » demanda-t-il.

"Ne... ne jure pas dans un cimetière, Harry. Ce n'est pas correcte.»

Harry sourit un peu et baissa la tête avec espièglerie. « Oui, maman, » dit-il.

Ils étaient assis sur l'herbe humide du cimetière. Hermione recula presque lorsqu'elle vit les mots gravés sur la pierre tombale : _RONALD WEASLEY, 1980-1998 ; Fils, Amis, et Frère Aimé._

Et elle su pourquoi ils étaient là.

'_Vous avez vu ?" demanda Hermione. _

_Harry et Ron se regardèrent, essayant d'éloigner Hermione de ce qu'elle regardait._

_Cependant, Hermione était résistante ; elle regardait fixement les barreaux humides qui servaient de porte à l'église. « C'est la seule chose qui ait survécu, » dit-elle._

_Hermione observa les réactions de ses amis avec attention, curieuse de savoir s'ils savaient ce qui avait protégé l'église du chaos alentour._

_Harry regardait le bâtiment, stupéfait. Ron se força à regarder, essayant de discerner la petite bâtisse de la réalité. Alors qu'il concluait finalement que l'église était réelle et que ses yeux ne le trompait pas, il observa, lui aussi, effrayé._

"_Comment ?" demanda-t-il à Harry._

_Harry fronca les sourcils. "Je ne suis pas sûr. __L'explosion aurait du la détruire – même Gringott n'en ait pas sorti sans dommages. __Elle n'aurait pas du rester intacte. Je ne sais pas comment… »_

"_Et si les Mangemorts avaient essayé de la protéger ?" dit Hermione, réalisant ce qui se tenait devant elle. « Et s'ils avaient mis une sorte de bouclier autour pour qu'elle ne soit pas détruite ? »_

"_Et pourquoi garderaient-ils une église intacte alors que le voisinage est détruit ? » lui demanda Ron._

_Hermione secoua la tête. "Peut-être qu'ils ont eu peur. Détruire un édifice religieux peut avoir des inconvénients désastreux. La magie noire entrant dans un endroit comme ça – un lieu de bénédiction et de foi pourrait facilement… »_

"_Refléter la mauvaise énergie de la bonne. Les répercussions donneraient par conséquence un mauvais coup aux Mangemorts, » l'interrompit Harry. __« Ouais, ça colle. Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible ? »_

"_La foi est une chose puissante, Harry. Même le monde des sorciers peut trouver une force dans la foi, » répondit Hermione._

_Hermione nota que c'était quelque chose de tout à fait extraordinaire pour Ron, qui dit ensuite, « Mince alors. » _

_Hermione et Harry furent d'accord distraitement, puis avancèrent pour examiner le reste des dégâts fait sur le voisinage._

_Aucunes autres bâtisses n'étaient encore debout, à la place, des cratères noirs et une fumée épaisse se répandait dans tout le sud de Londres. Hermione ne pouvait pas le croire – comment le Ministère allait-il l'expliquer au Premier Ministre moldu ?_

_En attendant que Ron prenne la situation en main, Hermione réalisa qu'il n'était nulle part près d'Harry ou d'elle. Elle le chercha aux alentour désespérément – et si un groupe de Mangemorts oubliés l'avait capturé ? Elle comprit quelques secondes plus tard qu'une telle chose n'était pas arrivée. Ron fixait la vieille pierre de l'église, regardant la grande porte de chêne avec son crucifix accroché tout en haut._

_Il semblait se demander comment une si petite église, lieu de culte, pouvait intimidée des Mangemorts responsables d'un des plus grands complots de destruction que l'histoire du monde des sorciers n'aient jamais connu. Cela semblait impossible. Et il répéta cette même histoire avec la même crainte sincère chaque fois que quelqu'un demandait, « Quelle est la chose dont vous vous souviendrez toujours de cette guerre ? »_

_Personne ne s'attendait jamais à une si belle réponse : « La foi. »_

Mr et Mme Weasley pensaient qu'un endroit pour lequel Ron gardait un tel souvenir serait un lieu idéal pour lui.

Hermione lu une nouvelle fois les mots gravés sur la tombe, cette fois consciente de leur signification : _RONALD WEASLEY, 1980-1998 ; Fils, Amis, et Frère Aimé._

"Il était plus qu'un frère aimant," dit Harry tranquillement, regardant sa meilleure amie.

Hermione sortit en frissonnant de sa rêverie. En comprenant ce que Harry venait de dire, ses joues s'empourprèrent, mais ses yeux étaient tristes. « Oui, il l'_était_, » dit-elle, accentuant prudemment le verbe au passé.

"Tu l'aimes toujours."

Il le dit comme une déclaration, pas comme une question. Elle répondit distraitement. « Oui. Beaucoup."

"Et maintenant il a trouvé la... la fille de ses rêves. »

Harry et Hermione restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Les pensées d'Hermione déviaient, se demandant pourquoi Ron était venu la voir après une si longue période s'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Ils n'ont jamais été un couple _officiel_, mais il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Hermione le savait. Cela la tuerait de le voir avec une autre femme.

"Je ne peux pas y'aller ce soir, Harry," lui dit Hermione avec urgence.

"Si, tu peux et tu le feras ! Si Ron – ton meilleur ami, je te rappelle – La trouvé, tu ne peux pas ne pas la rencontrer. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air narquois. Depuis quand _Harry_ était devenu raisonnable ?

Il la regarda, un peu abasourdi. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, souriant un peu.

"Heu... c'est juste, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant un an ? Je veux dire, tu es si… logique maintenant. Certainement pas comme le Harry que je connais. »

"Merci, Hermione," dit Harry avec sarcasmes. « J'apprécie vraiment d'être traité d'irrationnel. »

Hermione rougit. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que... _pourquoi _as-tu autant changé en un an ? »

"Et bien, je suppose que c'est parce que mon amie logique n'était pas là quand j'ai eu le plus besoin d'elle alors j'ai appris à vivre… indépendamment. C'était une chose difficile vu que j'ai été attaché par la hanche avec toi et Ron pendant si longtemps. » Il voulait dire ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais ça ne fit pas rire Hermione.

Au lieu de ça, elle soupira. « Ron, » dit-elle. « Je ne peux pas le voir ce soir, Harry. Je… je ne peux pas rester devant lui s'il me présente son supposé nouvel amour. Ce serait humiliant et douloureux."

Harry la regarda et sourit diaboliquement. « J'avais prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un, mais si tu veux, je peux t' « escorter » - t'accompagner si tu préfère. »

C'était généreux, réalisa Hermione, et elle se sentit si reconnaissante. Mais elle ne voulait pas venir accompagner, même si c'_était_ juste Harry. « Je ne peux pas, » lui dit-elle. « Ce ne serait pas juste envers nous deux. Tu vas y aller et amener ton rendez-vous, seulement essaye de ne pas m'ignorer. »

"Je n'ai jamais ! ... je veux dire, mise à part cette dernière année et tout… » dit-il.

Hermione sourit tristement.

"Ca a été une longue année sans toi. Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quoi elle a du ressembler pour toi. Tu _m_'as perdu – alors évidemment ça a du être difficile, » dit-il, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. « Mais aussi Ron. L'homme que tu aime. Et maintenant – maintenant le balourd oublié veut te faire rencontrer son "âme sœur » ? Il souffre probablement d'un Désordre Post Traumatique ou autre chose, » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je veux dire, tu te souviens quant tu es allée au bal de Noël avec Krum ? »

"Ouais," dit Hermione en souriant à ce souvenir.

"Il était terriblement jaloux ! Et après en cinquième année, quand tu l'as embrassé sur la joue avant le match de Quidditch ? Je jurerais qu'il n'était pas concentré à cause de toi ! Oh, j'étais tellement en colère contre lui après ça. Je lui ais hurlé dessus ! Lui disant qu'il devrait aller t'embrasser au lieu de de nous faire perdre des points au Quidditch. »

Hermione rougit furieusement, mais elle l'écouta, intriguée.

"Et en sixième année ! Oh, cette Lavande – il y a eu toute cette histoire parce qu'il était jaloux ! Il ne pouvait pas surmonter le baiser que tu as donné à Krum pour lui dire au revoir ! Alors il a reporté sa tristesse sur Lavande. Le pauvre ne s'est pas rendu compte du mal qu'il lui faisait. Une rupture douloureuse pour elle. Puis cet été, après la mort de Dumbledore – le dernier jour avant la guerre, il m'a avoué qu'il t'aimait ! » dit Harry avec excitation.

Hermione commença à triturer ses cheveux. Elle assimila ces informations très lentement. Quelle sorte de femme pouvait faire qu'un homme très amoureux ne le soit plus d'Hermione et tombe ensuite soudain amoureux de cette même femme ?

_Elle doit être magnifique,_ pensa-t-elle.

"Non, je n'ai jamais pensé que Ron était quelqu'un de superfciel," dit Harry pensivement.

Ou _venait_-elle juste de penser ça ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh allez ! Tu te souviens de Fleur ? » demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité ?

Harry fronça ses sourcils. "Quoi ? C'était une Vélane."

Hermione regarda au loin. _Elle_ avait été très jalouse de cette fille qui était juste passé et avait transformé Ron un idiot. Mais ensuite, elle n'a jamais voulu plus voir Ron comme ça. C'était trop douloureux.

Tout à coup, une sonnerie, plutôt un bruit ennuyant interrompit leur conversation. Harry bondit et releva sa manche gauche. Il regarda sa montre, puis se tourna vers Hermione. « C'est mon alarme. Désolé, Mione. Je dois aller chercher Claudette."

"Claudette ?" demanda Hermione.

Harry soupira. "Ouais, ça fait une eternité qu'elle me court après. Elle m'a dit que si je lui donnais une chance et si je n'étais toujours pas intéressé, elle me laisserait tranquille. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et dit avec exaspération, « Je ne la croit pas, cependant. »

Hermione rit. "Et bien, n'est-tu pas le célibataire le plus populaire du monde des sorciers ? »

Harry rougit, il semblait mal à l'aise. "D'après _Sorcière Hebdo_, j'imagine." Il toucha nerveusement ses cheveux. "Heu de toute façon, je te vois ce soir, Hermione. Je ne peux pas imaginer comment cela se passera, mais tu dois le faire. Tu ne peux pas juste couper les ponts avec ton meilleur ami alors qu'il est pratiquement ressuscité. »

Une fois encore, sa raison étonna Hermione. Elle était vraiment fascinée du fait qu'il était devenu si compatissant et elle tellement égoïste.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait se retrouver à l'extérieur des Trois Balais juste au cas oû je m'évanouirais sur le chemin pour voir Ron de nouveau ? » demanda Hermione timidement.

"Evidement," dit Harry avant de la faire se lever et la prendre dans ses bras. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller, » dit-il. Puis il marcha lentement vers la sortie du cimetière. Il semblait qu'Harry était respectueux des croyances de l'église et suivait les pratiques moldues.

Hermione regarda une dernière fois la tombe puis rangea sa baguette magique dans sa manche. Elle avait magiquement transformer la tombe et on pouvait maintenant y lire : _Mortis Esse_. Ce qui signifiait Mort Trompée.

Elle se retourna. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour tout arrêter.

Maintenant, c'est vers l'avenir qu'elle se tournait et non plus vers le passé. Vers le futur et ce qui pouvait arriver.

C'était un avenir sans Ron.

* * *

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. 


	3. Fleurs Sauvages

Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre. Jene sais pas quand viendra le prochain vu que l'auteur n'a pas posté depuis novembre 2006 mais je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour la contacter et l'inciter à réécrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Fleurs sauvages**

_« Je dois y'aller, Hermione. Il a besoin de moi, » dit-il d'un air suppliant._

_Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas aider son ami ; c'est juste qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule._

_« S'il te plait n'y va pas, » murmura-t-elle._

"_Je dois le faire."_

Hermione ferma les yeux, empêchant vainement les larmes de couler et qui pourraient aisément emporter son cœur loin d'ici. Mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de se souvenir. Elle ne pouvait arrêter les souvenirs d'affluer dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait les arrêter. Elle les laissa l'envahir. Elle les laissa envahir son esprit comme un rêve, ce qu'ils étaient devenus l'an passé, une année qui s'étirait, sans fin ni commencement ; éternelle.

Douleur éternelle.

"_Je viens avec toi," dit-elle, la vision brouillée par les larmes._

"_Non," dit-il, se tournant en la regardant. __« Tu ne viens pas. Les hommes se battent d'abord. __C'est la stratégie que l'Ordre utilise. Tu n'es pas un homme."_

"_Je me déguiserais ! Honnêtement, Ron ! __Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec tous ces 'sauvez les femmes et les enfants d'abord' merde ! » répliqua Hermione furieuse. Son opinion sur l'égalité homme-femme masquait la véritable raison qui la poussait à vouloir se battre aux côtés de Ron._

"_C'est honorable," dit Ron faiblement, sans la regarder. Il était évident qu'Hermione ne faisait pas attention à son comportement habituel. Si elle l'aurait fait, elle aurait remarqué sa malhonnêteté. _

"_Tu penses que c'est bien de quitter ta famille pour ce qui est 'honorable' Ron ? Vraiment, il y a une différence entre être noble et être sexiste, Ron, et tu as décidé de suivre ce dernier ! » Hermione était déçue pour la seule raison qu'elle n'était pas capable de partir c'était parce que son meilleur ami – l'homme qu'elle aimait – avait décidé de suivre son instinct de macho. __« Honnêtement, les hommes. Ils s'éliminent lentement parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas surmonter leurs fiertés ! __Savais-tu que 52 de la population mondiale était féminine ? Ce n'est pas étonnant que ce soit si difficile de se trouver un mari respectable ! »_

"_Tu ne te battras pas, Hermione," dit-il sévèrement._

"_Pourquoi pas ? __Parce que la société pense que je ne devrais pas ? Conneries ! »_

_Ron frappa du poing sur la table de frustration et de colère. « Merde, Hermione ! Je ne te laisserais y aller parce que je ne te laisserais pas mourir là-bas, c'est clair ? Je vais me battre aux côtés d'Harry – nous reviendrons et tu seras là. Saine et sauve. »_

"_Comment le sais-tu, Ron ? » demanda Hermione, tremblant légèrement alors qu'elle se tenait face à son ami. « Comment sais tu que je ne vais pas me faire prendre ou… tuer en restant dans cette maison ? Comment sais-tu que tu ne vas pas te faire tuer ? __Comment le sais tu, Ron ? Comment ? »_

_Les yeux bleus de Ron brillaient d'émotions contenues alors qu'il fixait Hermione. __« Parce que je ne laisserais pas cette situation arriver…" _

Et pourtant Hermione eut envie de crier de rage en sachant qu'elle l'avait perdu. Il l'avait laissé arriver… il s'était laissé prendre. Il avait oublié Hermione et était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait laissé Hermione tombé. Il ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il l'a laissé se perdre et il l'a laissé s'oublier. Il avait laissé son amour. Il avait laissé son cœur se briser quand il était parti.

Il l'avait fait.

Mais elle avait continué, alimenté sa misère pensant que cela calmerait d'une façon ou d'une autre la douleur caché en dessous qui avait l'habitude de sortir au grand jour. En faisant face à son miroir dans son appartement pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle étudia son reflet, se demandant comment elle avait pu autant se laisser aller.

Ce qu'elle était maintenant, c'était une vieille ampoule qui n'était bonne qu'à être jetée. Mais elle ne s'était pas vu, aveuglée par un abas jour très épais. Elle avait baissé et baissé la lumière jusqu'à ce que l'emploi initial de l'abat jour ait été oublié ; il a progressivement enroulé Hermione dans ses filets, solidement pour que la lumière ne puisse pas s'échapper. Fermement, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Ses joues étaient maculées de saleté, mais les larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler avaient laissé des traces dans la crasse. Les nombreuses tasses de café qu'elle avait ingurgité depuis qu'elle avait refusé de vivre la nuit qui avait changé sa vie pour toujours se voyaient dans ses yeux. Le supplice, la douleur et la souffrance étaient d'autant de sentiments qui se lisaient dans son regard ; tout comme la tristesse et la fatigue dues à un sommeil difficile, peuplé de cauchemars. Des cauchemars oû Ron était mort, des cauchemars oû personne ne l'aimait à nouveau; un cauchemar qu'elle vivait, un cauchemar oû le réveil pourrait aboutir à une autres disparition d'un monde sans monde et d'une vie sans avoir vécu… une vie dans laquelle elle s'était investie durant une année entière.

"Je déteste ça," murmura-t-elle, tremblant violement alors qu'elle regardait son reflet. « Je déteste ça ! »

"N'as-tu jamais pensé à la chirurgie esthétique, ma chère ?" dit son miroir d'un air endormi.

"Agh !" Hermione sortit brusquement sa baguette magique et pour autant de raisons inexplicables elle murmura hâtivement un sort qui causa une grande fente dans le coin supérieur gauche de son miroir. Un autre son suivit le premier craquement du miroir et de la petite crevasse qu'Hermione avait fait pour que le miroir se taise, il n'en restait plus que son reflet choqué. Son reflet déformé la regarda fixement à travers le miroir brisé.

Ca, c'était sept ans de malheur, sourit Hermione. Elle avait gratté la surface. Elle était passé à travers et se retrouvait à l'extérieur. Elle s'était libérée de cette horrible reflet : yeux tristes, visage fatigué, lèvres gercés, cheveux broussailleux, et une âme brisée. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements, regardant méchamment le miroir. _Rien ne peux être pire que l'année passée. Si, je serais maudite et deviendrais demoiselle d'honneur au mariage de Ron. Rien ne pourrait être pire que d'apprendre qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur et piétiné mon cœur et mon âme en agissant stupidement._

"Pourquoi ne pas y aller et tomber amoureuse de lui, Hermione ?" se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle réussissait finalement à démêler le ruban de ses cheveux. Elle le regarda fixement. « Idiote, » murmura-t-elle. "Tu n'aurais même pas du garder cette chose stupide." Hermione regarda une dernière fois le ruban avant de prendre sa baguette poser sur le lavabo. Elle tomba et atterrit dans sa poubelle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle avait ensorcelé la poubelle pour qu'elle détruise immédiatement tout ce qui tombait dedans. Elle regarda dedans et y vit ce qu'elle craignait, elle avait complètement disparu.

"Fais chier !" hurla-t-elle. Même si elle avait cette baguette magique seulement depuis qu'un Mangemort avec volé la sienne, elle s'y était attachée. _Au moins Ollivander a décidé d'ouvrir un magasin à Prés au Lard,_ pensa-t-elle. _Peut-être sera-t-il capable de m'en recommander une autre._

"_Ce n'est pas aussi bien que la première, mais ça marchera, » lui dit le vieux sorcier en lui tendant une longue boite._

_Elle hocha seulement la tête. __Elle n'avait pas été capable de parler depuis sa dernière rencontre avec un groupe de Mangemorts particulièrement cruels. Ron la tira doucement par le bras, la regardant avec compassion. « Merci, monsieur, » dit-il à Ollivander. Ron posa l'acompte pour la baguette sur le comptoir et ils quittèrent le magasin._

"_Ca va ?" lui murmura Ron comme si parler d'une voix normale l'effraierait. _

_Elle le regarda. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et brillaient de larmes contenues. Ron la regarda tristement. « Tout va bien, Hermione », dit-il et il l'embrassa sur le front. __« Je suis là. Je serais toujours là. »_

"Menteur," dit-elle avec colère. Elle regardait toujours fixement la poubelle. Elle rota bruyamment et une odeur malodorante envahie la pièce. Hermione ferma les yeux et se boucha les yeux de dégoût. « Les hommes sont comme des poubelles, » dit-elle. « Plein de cochonneries, même après que vous leur ayez donné votre possession la plus chère, » dit-elle. Si par 'possession la plus chère' elle voulait parler de sa baguette magique ou de son cœur, Hermione n'arrivait pas à se décider. Toute signification avait été perdue…

Elle rit et se regarda dans le miroir – ou plutôt, les morceaux du miroir qui restaient. Son reflet déformé fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?" demanda-t-elle amèrement. Puis elle pensa, _Qu'est-ce que je regarde ?... Ce n'est pas moi._

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le sol. De la saleté s'y était accumulée. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois oû elle l'avait nettoyé. Il suffisait de quelques sortilèges, mais même faire ce travail avec la baguette magique était trop accablant. Si elle avait sa baguette, elle aurait certainement cinglé l'air et jeter des sorts jusqu'à ce que le sol soit impeccable. Le ménage nécessaire, cependant simple, était trop difficile à réaliser pour Hermione. Elle se donnerait seulement la peine dans des cas comme celui là, oû elle se trouvait entourée d'armes potentiellement dangereuses : des débris de verres aiguisés.

Avec précaution, elle enjamba les ruines de son miroir bon marché, et entra dans sa baignoire. Elle tourna le robinet à droite, celui qui fournissait de l'eau chaude. Au lieu de ça, un jet d'eau glacé fit trembler son corps. Hermione frissonna instantanément. Elle n'avait pas été capable de payer le chauffage ce mois ci – le Chaudron Baveur l'avait renvoyé pour son approche anti-sociale d'hôtesse d'accueil. Elle avait été une épouvantable hôtesse d'accueil, reconnut Hermione amèrement. Elle ne parlait à personne, et refusait de servir ne serait-ce qu'un café au client. Elle plaçait simplement une tasse et une cafetière sur la table et partait sans un mot.

Et quelqu'un avait eu le culot de se plaindre.

_Je n'ai pas d'eau chaude parce que j'ai perdu mon temps avec un homme qui ne m'aimera jamais. Je savais que ça m'arriverait. _

Ca amusa un peu Hermione qu'elle est utilisé un Retourneur de Temps en troisième année, qu'elle ait brisé tous ceux qui existaient en cinquième année, et qu'elle ait pourtant réussi à vivre avec ce qui semblait être ce même petit sablier, enfoui au fond de son cœur, battant pour toujours à demi-mesure.

L'eau froide glissa sur les épaules d'Hermione comme des lames aiguisées. Le froid engourdi bientôt son cœur et il semblait qu'elle était devenue immunisée contre la basse température de l'eau. C'était une allégorie parfaite, comprit-elle alors qu'elle lavait son corps avec un savon inodore, ce qui lui était arrivé l'an passé. Elle avait été si absorbée dans la perte de son amour qu'au bout d'un temps, elle ne la sentait même plus, mais savait que quelque chose d'essentiel avait disparu.

Hermione absorba cette pensée alors que ses cheveux absorbaient l'humidité de la substance savonnante qu'elle posait sans soin sur sa tête. Elle avait vécu une vie morne depuis le moment oû Ron l'avait laissé ; elle n'avait jamais prit le temps de réaliser ce qui était arrivé. C'est le temps qu'elle laisse tout partir – qu'elle oublie sa peur ; le fait brutal que bien qu'il soit revenu, elle le perdrait toujours. C'était le temps qu'elle oublie ce qui aurait pu arrivé si elle s'était décidée à agir.

Elle se laissa aller. Envoya tout balader – le déni, la crainte.

Elle était lâche, pensa-t-elle.

Effrayée d'oublier.

Au lieu de ça, elle décidé qu'elle se rappelerait quand il sera l'heure de faire la même chose. Bien qu'actuellement, elle devait bouger. Elle devait être forte pour cette nuit, pour Ron et sa future mariée, pour ses amis, et sa famille, et surtout, pour elle-même.

Elle n'arrêterait pas de l'aimer, cependant.

Pas encore. Alors que le savon et la mousse quittaient son visage, elle se résolut à faire de même avec ses émotions. Dans une vague de détermination et d'assurance, elle hurla. L'eau froide recouvrit ses cris. Hermione vida ses poumons dans un hurlement strident. Quelque part, elle entendit une explosion – comme du verre brisé – et elle cria encore plus fort. Elle hurla et hurla jusqu'à ce que ses poumons se vident de tout air et que sa gorge lui pique. Haletante, elle se laissa glisser au fond de sa baignoire, laissant l'eau s'abattre sur elle.

Elle atteint le robinet et le tourna dans l'autre sens. Alors qu'elle tirait le rideau de douche puis prenait une serviette et s'enveloppait dedans, elle remarqua qu'elle fixait le mur oû se trouvait auparavant le miroir. La oû se trouvait son expression révoltée, il ne restait plus qu'un cadre doré. Apparemment, sa voix avait supprimé le reste du miroir brisé.

Elle sourit. Elle devra en acheter un nouveau... et se débarrasser de l'ancien.

Alors qu'elle se débarrassait du miroir, Hermione n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle avait l'air. Pour une autre occasion (un autre jour, en fait), elle ne s'en serait pas souciée. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'elle avait vu à travers le brouillard qui entourait sa vie, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait embarrassée. Elle mit une robe passe partout, acceptable pour n'importe quel évènement, et releva ses cheveux en un chignon qu'elle espérait élégant. Elle portait autour du cou un collier que Harry et Ron lui avaient offert pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne auquel pendait un médaillon en argent avec trois joyaux. Le plus petit, lui avait dit Ron, représentait le passé, celui de taille moyenne symbolisait le présent et le plus grand, lui avait dit Harry avec un grand sourire, était le reflet de son avenir : brillant, beau et grand.

"_Prend le au milieu, Hermione," dit Ron, et il ouvrit le médaillon. A l'intérieur, une minuscule photographie magique d'eux trois, et gravé de l'autre côté : Vive le Trio D'or !_

Pour une certaine raison, Ron avait spécifiquement demandé à ce qu'une fleur sauvage soit gravée au dos du médaillon, « oû seul le curieux la trouvera. »

'Curieuse', voilà comment Hermione se sentait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne.

--------------

_L'été après la sixième année a été le plus dur. Le dernier jour de paix était finalement arrivé pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur fut simple, installé dans le grand jardin des Weasley, organisé par Mme Weasley elle-même. Fred, George, Ron et Harry étaient fiers d'avoir réussi à éloigner tous les gnomes ; cela leur avait prit une bonne partie de la matinée pour les envoyer loin de chez eux. Les petits gnomes étaient féroces et n'hésitaient pas à mordre les doigts de Harry comme on mord dans une saucisse._

_Un mariage magique était très différent d'un mariage moldu, réalisa Harry. A la différence de Hermione, qui avait 'lu ce genre de choses', Harry était étonné d'apprendre q'un tatouage était nécessaire pour lier deux personnes conformément à la loi. Mais ce 'tatouage' n'avait rien à voir avec un tatouage moldu – l'encre n'était pas nécessaire. En fait, le tatouage n'était pas visible, ni placé sur la peau. Il ne connaissait pas les détails, mais Hermione avait dit à Harry que c'était une sorte d'attachement 'symbolique' de l'incarnation du sorcier ou de la sorcière – tous deux étaient littéralement promis l'un à l'autre au moment oû ils étaient liés par l'enchantement._

_La cérémonie était le rêve de chaque fille, selon Hermione. Ginny était d'accord, mais un peu douteuse quand à la perspective d'épouser son propre frère. La journée était presque parfaite, mais seulement 'presque' en raison du fait que Voldemort errait toujours et que Bill avait mangé une pile de biftecks crus, comme si il était affamé avant l'entrée de la jeune mariée et eut un instant de surprise quand il la vit. Un bouquet de lys entre les mains, Fleur avait ri et presque couru vers son mari. C'était il y a environ deux heures et le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière les arbres._

_Ron errait, loin de la fête, ramassant des fleurs sauvages – plus particulièrement des roses des champs et parfois quelques myosotis. Il tenait son bouquait de fortune fermement dans ses mains et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre. Hermione le trouva là, le regard fixé dans la direction de son frère et Fleur. Il semblait quelque peu déprimé, pensa Hermione. Elle décida d'être sympathique, peu importe à quel point cela la fera souffrir._

"_Je pari que tu aimes l'une d'entre elles, hein ?" lui demanda-t-elle._

_Il la regarda, comme si il venait juste de réaliser qu'elle était là, et baissa les yeux, timidement. Hermione se gifla intérieurement. Elle avait passé une année entière bouleversée par le fait que Ron avait décidé d'avoir une petite amie. Et Lavande, entre toutes, Lavande, qui était superficielle et ne connaissait pas un dixième des choses que Hermione savait sur Ron. Elle n'a probablement même pas su que Ron détestait les araignées. _

"_Quoi que je dise, ça ne t'importe pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il._

_Hermione rougit d'embarras. Elle était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire quand il s'expliqua._

"_Je veux dire, tu penses probablement que je suis une sorte d'idiot superficiel après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière avec Lavande ? » demanda-t-il._

_Hermione ne su pas comment dire qu'elle était d'accord mais lui épargna le besoin de le dire._

"_Tu n'as pas à répondre, tu sais. Je me considérais comme quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté, » dit Ron. __« Mais pour répondre à ta question, non. Je ne veux aucune d'entre elles. »_

_Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et sourit, plutôt adorablement dans le souvenir d'Hermione, et lui tendit son bouquet, lui offrant. Elle sourit alors qu'elle le prenait. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Ron souriait à son amie. « Pourquoi voudrais-je une fleur française quand je peux avoir une magnifique bouque de fleurs sauvages britanniques que j'ai moi-même cueillis ? »_

_Il se leva et entoura d'un bras amical les épaules de la jeune sorcière alors qu'ils retournaient à la fête._

"_Merlin, Ron. Tu es un charmeur ! » dit Hermione en plaisantant, examinant le bouquet de fleurs sauvages._

_Il fit signe à son père et à sa mère, ses frères et sa soeur posaient pour un photographe près de la roseraie de sa mère et répliqua, « Je dois rejoindre ma famille. »_

------------------

Hermione sourit en se souvenant. Elle caressa le médaillon une fois encore et l'ouvrit. Là oû la photographie de Ron, Harry et elle-même devrait être, se trouvait maintenant un minuscule pétale de myosotis bleu. Etrange, pensa-t-elle, se demandant depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là. Hermione le regarda fixement un moment avant de se décider à partir.


End file.
